Week 4
by otakugirl44
Summary: Maka and Soul go to Shibuya to celebrate their 50th soul. The story starts when they encounter a headphone-wearing boy at Udagawa... On hiatus.
1. Prologue

It's finally here! The crossover I promised everyone! How come anyone didn't do this before? Sorry for the sucky title.

Disclaimer: TWEWY and Soul Eater belong to Square Enix. This is completely fan-made.

* * *

"Time to finish this off!"

Maka's grip on her scythe tightened. She swung the blade, splitting the unlucky demon apart. The victim screamed seconds before it turned into a red, glowing blob.

"Whew…that was a bit tiring." Maka wiped her head. "Good work today, Soul."

"Thanks." Soul flashed and returned to his original form. Then he grabbed the victim's soul and devoured it.

Soul clasped his hands together in prayer. "Thanks for the meal." When he turned around, he found Maka smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." She replied. Soul thought about it for a while.

"You got your first period!" A book met Soul's face.

"No, you idiot!" She fumed. "And why should I be so happy about that?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

"Then what _is_ it that you are so happy about?"

Maka face palmed. "You idiot…it's our 50th soul!"

"So?"

"So? _So?_ This is something to celebrate for!"

"Celebrate? Like how?"

Maka's mind blanked. "Err…I thought that you would have an idea…"

"Isn't it _your_ idea to celebrate? Therefore, you should know."

"Hmm…How about a vacation?"

"That sounds great, but where?"

Maka thought about it. Maybe they could go somewhere they haven't gone to yet. Then she remembered a postcard that her mother sent once.

"Let's go to Shibuya."

Soul gave Maka a confused look. "Shibuya? I have no problem with that, but why Shibuya out of all the other places?"

"Mama sent me a postcard from there once. She filled it with pictures. Look for yourself." She took the postcard out of her pocket with all the pictures. There were lots of them.

Soul looked at them. "Wow…" In his opinion, they looked amazing. The pictures were crystal clear. Some of them showed how crowded Shibuya was. These pictures showed the diversity of its people. Others showed the different stores and shops. There was a picture of a tall building with a big screen advertising some popular brand.

"And these are my favorites." Maka showed him pictures of a mural. The mural showed a uniquely designed cat along with some other touches. In their opinion, it looked beautiful. It also seemed to send a message to them. These pictures appealed to Soul as well.

"So, are we going?"

"Of course. Thing is, I don't have a map." It was right at that moment that a map fell out of her pocket.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she sent me a map just in case I want to go there."

"Since we now have the map, we're all set to go to Shibuya."

"…Um, you don't actually mean right at this second, right?"

"No, duh. We'll be going next week." He bopped Maka on her forehead. "And why were you carrying those in the first place?"

"I have my reasons…"

-a week later-

"Wow!"

"It so crowded!"

Just as Soul promised, he took Maka to Shibuya to celebrate their 50th soul. They took a liking to the city very quickly. They went to every sight and every store. Shibuya looked exactly like it did in the pictures. It was just as crowded. The people were just as diverse. The buildings were just as big. But the thing that they wanted to see the most was the mural.

When Maka and Soul got to the Udagawa back streets, they couldn't believe their eyes. The graffiti was gorgeous. It also sent them some messages which they couldn't interpret very well.

Maka was about to touch the graffiti when suddenly…

"Watch out!" Someone grabbed them and ducked in cover. A gunshot was heard, but it missed.

"What the-" Maka stopped halfway when she saw him. The person was an orange-haired teenage boy in a big-collared shirt and white shorts with blue headphones.

"Who the hell are you?!" Soul demanded.

"No time to explain! Just follow me!" He held onto them and began to run. More gunshots were heard. He took them to an alley to avoid being seen.

"Whew…we're safe…for now…"

When Soul caught his breath, his arm turned into a blade. He placed it around the teen's neck in a threatening way.

"You've got five seconds to tell me who you are and what's going on."

"How-" Before the boy could finish, something stabbed him in the heart, instantly killing him.

"Hey! What happened?!" Maka went over to the body, nudging it to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. His blue eyes were clouded and his body was losing warmth. His chest was bleeding. While she was too busy inspecting the teen's body, the thing that killed him slowly creeped up on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Soul grabbed the thing before it could reach his partner. The thing was a little black snake with white arrows all over it.

Maka and Soul became mortified when they realized whose snake it was. "Don't tell me..."

"You guessed right. Me."

They looked over to the end of the alley where they saw a woman in a black dress floating on a broom.

"Medusa..." Maka's blood boiled.

"What are you doing here?!"

Medusa giggled. "That's for me to hide..." She got closer to Maka until their faces were inches apart.

"...and for you to figure out." She added playfully.

"MEDUSA!!!" Maka threw a punch at Medusa which inevitably missed.

"Come and get me." Medusa flew out of the alley.

"Come back here!" She screamed. She ran out of the alley in an attempt to get to her.

"Maka, you idiot!" Soul ran after her, but bumped into an invisible wall. There was no way out of there now.

"LET ME OUT, DAMMIT!!!" He screamed and hit the wall multiple times, but not even a scratch showed up.

"Passage denied." The voice belonged to a man in a black hoodie with...wings?

"You bastard!" Soul lashed out at him, but he disappeared. How is that even possible? He could do nothing now but just watch from the wall.

From what he could see, Maka was still looking for Medusa. He guessed that she was nowhere to be found.

"Come out, you coward!" She lost all of her patience.

"Hee hee...Now."

"With pleasure."

A gunshot was heard. Soul could barely see the bullet. Then it hit Maka. She fell to the ground with her blood spilling everywhere. Her partner watched in horror.

"Maka! MAKA!!!" He screamed with all his voice and hit the wall repeatedly. Still, no scratches appeared. His knuckles started to bleed. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Maka cried softly as she saw Soul break down. She never saw him like this.

"Soul...I'm...so sorry..." She coughed up more blood.

"MAKAAAAA!!!"

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

*GASP!* Maka-chan! What will Soul do without you? Oh, please tell me she'll live...

Joshua: But aren't _you_ the writer? That means you get to do what ever you want with her.

Me: Oh...right. Anyway, if you want to see what happened to Maka, then wait for the next chapter. Reviews will be appreciated!


	2. Day 1

It's finally here! The second chapter (first day) of this story! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and just so that you know, the Soul Eater side of this story will be based on the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY nor Soul Eater. This is completely fan-made.

* * *

_Huh...? Where am I? How did I get here?_

Maka woke up and found herself sitting in a red chair in a familiar-looking room. The floor was checkered red and black. There was a record player beside her playing some kind of jazz music. It skipped and scratched, making the music sound a little weird. When she looked around the room, she found a door at the end of the room. She shivered at the thought of what was on the other side. When Maka examined herself, she realized that she was wearing a black dress.

_The Black Blood Room..._

"You got it right. Just what I expected from you, Maka Albarn."

The owner of the voice walked up to her. His small body, black suit, demonic look, and horns were nothing new to Maka.

"You...I thought Soul finished you off."

"Oh, me? He can't finish me completely. After all, I am his darkness."

She eyed the little demon. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Everyone has some kind of darkness in their hearts. Nobody can completely get rid of it. That is no exception for Soul. People who have black blood like him and Crona tend to have more darkness in them than most people." His smile grew. "And apparently, that's no exception for you, either. If you didn't have your darkness, then you wouldn't be in this room."

"But if I always had my darkness, then why am I in this room only now? Shouldn't I have been visiting this room frequently? And more importantly, why are you here?"

The demon sighed. "And here, I thought that you would catch on quickly. Guess I should tell you then." He took a step closer to Maka.

"You're in here because the black blood has awakened in your body."

"What?!" Maka's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You heard me. You got the black blood from resonating with Soul."

"Oh...Wait a sec! I was shot earlier! I should be dead! How am I in here?"

"You'll learn in time. Looks like it's time for you to wake up."

"Huh? Wake up? But aren't I-"

"Just close your eyes..." Maka didn't know why, but she obeyed him.

_Now open them._

When Maka opened her eyes, she found herself lying in the middle of a street filled with people. For some reason, they didn't notice her. She got up and looked around. Then she saw the building with the huge screen.

_I must be in the Scramble Crossing..._

"Huh? What's this?" Maka felt something in her hand. When she opened it, she found a black skull pin.

"A pin? What's it for?" She tossed the pin in the air. Suddenly, she was able to hear many different thoughts other than her own. She figured that these thoughts belonged to the people surrounding her.

"This is too weird..." Then she heard her phone ring. She flipped it open and read the following:

"Find a partner. You have 15 minutes. Fail, and face erasure."

"Who's this from?" She read the sender. It came up as "The Reapers".

"Okay, what's going on-YOW!" Maka felt a sharp pain in her palm. When she looked at it, she saw numbers engraved into her hand. They were ticking down.

"Is this a timer?" Before she could think, a group of frogs with tattoos for legs grouped up on her.

"What's going on here?! Ouch!" One of them bit her arm. Some blood seeped through her sleeve.

"Soul! We have to-" When she turned around, her partner wasn't there. She forgot that she was on her own now.

_I have to run!_ Maka ran away, but the frogs followed her. Meanwhile, a certain boy was watching Maka and the frogs from atop 104.

"Ah...brings back memories." He looked at her trying to outrun them. He brushed some of his silver strands out of his face.

"This game will be interesting. After all, my proxy is participating this time."

Maka ran to Hachiko. The frogs were still after her.

"Dammit! How do I beat them?" The frogs surrounded her. At once, they all jumped for her.

"No! Not like this!" She had no idea how to beat them. The frogs were about to get to her when suddenly...

"You're good as gone!" Somebody got in front of Maka and slashed the frogs away, but they quickly recovered.

Maka recognized those headphones that he was wearing. "You're-"

"Hurry up and pact with me! It's the mission!"

She looked down at her hand. The timer was down to five seconds.

"What happens if you run out of time?"

"Don't think about that! Just pact with me!" The boy held out his hand.

_5...4..._

"The frogs are closing in..."

"Let's worry about the mission first!"

_3...2..._

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!"

_1..._

Without thinking, Maka grabbed his hand. Then a strange light surrounded them. It killed the frogs. The timer disappeared.

_It feels so warm..._

The moment lasted only for a few seconds. The warmth was soon gone.

"That was close..."

"Yeah..." Maka remembered what she was about to say before.

"You're that guy from the murals! I thought you were dead!"

"In a way, I am. And you are, too."

"I know I'm dead. I was shot. But if we're both dead, then how are we still here?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Maka figured that he had _a lot _to explain. Then she winced as the pain in her arm grew. More blood appeared on her sleeve where the frog bit her.

"We have to close that wound up. Here, use this." Neku handed her a green pin with a soda can on it. "It'll heal you."

She looked at it. "How do I use it?"

"It's kind of complicated, but try to put some of your power in the pin."

_Power? Maybe I should try focusing my wavelength into this thing..._

Maka closed her eyes and focused her wavelength on the pin. The pain went away. She looked at her arm and saw no more blood.

Neku sighed in relief. "Well, at least I know now that you can use pin psyches. But you may have a hidden power. Try to look for it."

"Um...okay?" Maka had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe she'll learn what he meant later on.

"So...what was that light for?"

"That light appears when a player pacts up with another player. In other words, you're my partner now."

"Partner? So does that mean I have to stick around you for the time being?"

"Pretty much. By the way, the name's Neku Sakuraba. What's yours?"

She stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.

"Come on. I just saved you from some noise, helped you complete the mission, and healed you. You have to trust your partner."

_Trust my partner...Soul..._

As Maka thought about Soul, the memories of him when he saw her die entered her head. It pained her to see him being helpless like that. She wanted to be back with him and she knew that he, wherever he was, wanted the same.

Maka hesitated at first, but she came out with it. "I'm Maka Albarn."

"I guess we're cool now. So I'll start the introductions. The Reaper's Game is..." Neku explained the game to Maka. Although she was listening, she was thinking about some other things as well.

_Neku doesn't seem like a bad person. I guess I can trust him. But aren't I already partners with Soul? Where is he? And what is Medusa up to?_

-----

Somewhere else, Kariya and Uzuki were talking things over.

"It's good to be back in business," Kariya said. Actually, considering his extremely low motivation, he could be more or less excited about the game.

"Yeah. Thing is, I still don't have my promotion." However, due to past events, Uzuki didn't mind being in the lower ranks with Kariya.

"Like you even care about one anymore. The issues here are about Phone's participation in the game and our new Game Masters."

"I thought that he was disqualified from playing again. Why is he playing again? And are we even allowed to have two Game Masters at once?"

Kariya shrugged. "Who knows? Megs was erased, and the Composer doesn't seem to mind."

"I guess you can say that, but doesn't it make you wonder why one of them is a witch?"

* * *

Yay! It's done! I'll start on the next chapter right away!

Oh, and BTW, two new players will appear in the next chapter. They totally don't like each other, but I just put them together for fun.

Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Day 2

Yes! The second day is done! Sorry for the really long chapter. For those of you who don't like long-ass fanfics, I'm sorry to tell you that the future chapters will be about this long. In fact, they might be longer. But I will do my best to narrow down the amount of words.

Disclaimer: I own neither TWEWY nor Soul Eater. I also don't own the song featured in it. This is completely fan-made.

* * *

It was the second day. Maka and Neku were in the Scramble Crossing. It was still a bit early, so Neku was still not awake yet. Maka, being the early bird she was, was wide awake by now. She read a book to pass the time, but didn't pay much attention to the words. Her mind was set on other things.

_Why was Medusa at Udagawa? Was it because Soul and I were there?_

Maka thought about it, but she shook her head

_Nah, I'm pretty sure that her business is with Shibusen. But then why was she in Shibuya in the first place?_

Maka stopped reading when she realized something important.

_Wait a second...was she the one who shot me? Maybe she was teamed up with someone else. If that's the case, then was it that person who killed me?_

Suddenly, Maka's phone started ringing. _"Makuro ni kasoku, hachou no SOUL STYLE~ Mamorinuku dame, tsuyoku nareru, heiwa to seigi wa DEATH OF THE RULE~"_

"That's your ringtone?"

Maka turned around and saw Neku awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry. Was it too loud?"

"Nah, I woke up a few minutes ago. I just decided to lie down for a while since the mission's not here yet."

"Well, it's here now." Maka's phone kept ringing. _"Akai shibuki wa, suukou na yaiba~ Kizuna umareshi toki, negai wa todoku~ FIGHT OUT! FIGHT OUT!"_

"From what I can tell, that's you singing, right?"

Maka blushed a little. "M-Maybe..."

"You sound great! But I hear another voice singing. Who is it?"

"Oh, that's-" Maka stopped midway into her sentence. Her expression turned a bit more solemn.

_I do trust Neku, but is it okay if I just tell him about Soul?_

"...a friend of mine. Now lets see the mission." She flipped open her phone.

"Go to Udagawa. You have 100 minutes. Fail, and face erasure." Maka and Neku winced when the timer appeared on their palms.

_Udagawa...I'll find answers there._

"It's a bit far from here. Plus, we might run into walls. Let's go now." Neku started running, Maka following suit.

"Hey, Neku? You seem to have a really good knowledge of the game. Is this actually your first time playing?"

Neku stopped running. He stayed silent.

Maka stopped a few inches behind him. "Something wrong?"

Neku finally spoke up. "I've played for three weeks straight before."

Maka gasped. She wished she never asked.

"You've played three games in a row...and yet, you risked your life for us back in Udagawa...I'm really sorry..."

Neku patted her head and smiled. "It's nothing to get worked up about right now. We have to focus on the mission." He started running again. Maka followed him.

They ran into a wall at AMX. However, instead of the usual guy in a hoodie, the person standing by the invisible wall was a Mizune sister.

"Mizune? What are you doing here? And why do you have weird wings?" Maka asked.

"Chi chi chi," was all the mouse-witch said. Maka looked at Neku to see if he had any idea what she said. He shook his head.

"If you can't talk, then how are you going to tell us how to get past this wall?"

Mizune took out a poster and a marker. She wrote something down. When she was done writing, she turned it around for them to see.

"Defeat all the noise here."

Neku scanned the area. "There's a lot of noise in the area. It'll take up too much time."

"Then how are we going to clear the wall?"

"We need some players to help us." It was right on that note that a familiar voice sounded out of nowhere.

"Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!" Some one ran toward them at an amazing speed. Neku dragged Maka out of the way, knowing that she'll get mowed down if he didn't.

_Wait! Is that-_

"Black Star!"

The boy turned around to see who called his name. "Maka! Am I glad to see-"

"Black Star, look out!"

"Wha-" Before he could finish, he ran straight into the wall. There was a big red mark where he slammed into it.

Maka giggled. "Yep, you're definitely Black Star." Neku and Mizune held back a laugh.

"Sigh...and to think that I have to stick with you for the rest of the game," A voice from above said.

Maka, Neku, and Black Star looked up. There was a boy on a flying skateboard who looked almost symmetrical. _Almost._

Black Star growled at him. "Shut up, Kid."

His skateboard landed and disapppeared. He walked toward Black Star and flicked him.

"Asymmetrical idiot."

"Kid!"

He turned around. "Well, if it isn't Maka. Still symmetrical, I see."

"Yep, you're definitely Kid." Then Maka realized something important. "What are you doing here? If you guys are here, then that must mean..."

"Yeah. We're dead."

"How?"

"We dunno. All we remember is that we were in Udagawa and found some strange markings, then something attacked us."

Neku thought about it. "Strange markings..."

"Why aren't Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty with you?" Maka asked.

"That's what we'd like to know. Looks like Soul isn't here either."

Neku interrupted. "Uh, guys? The mission?" They looked at the timer. 50 minutes left.

"Oh, crap! We have to start kicking some noise ass!" Black Star exclaimed. He got into a fighting pose.

Kid also readied himself. "We'll cover this side. You two take care of that side."

Maka and Neku nodded in agreement. They readied themselves. The group of noise was some frogs, wolves, and snakes.

"Wait! Since when were snakes part of the noise group?" Neku asked. A wolf dashed toward him, but he slashed the wolf away before it could get to him. While Neku was busy with the noise, a snake creeped up on him and bit his ankle.

"Ouch!" Neku reaced down to examine the wound, but a frog distracted him. Then a wolf jumped on him. When he looked up, he saw all of the noise surrounding him.

"Why don't you back off?!" Maka used Tin Pin Wheel and dashed to her partner. The noise got knocked away as she dashed right through them. A frog disappeared. Neku must have leveled up this pin pretty good.

"Neku! You okay?" Maka ran to Neku. She examined Neku's wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He got up and brushed himself off. He stumbled a little, but recovered quickly. He lashed out at a wolf, but missed completely.

"Are you sure you're fine? Your aim was really off," Maka said as she attacked the noise with a spinning slash. Some of them disappeared.

"I said I'm fine."

"Uh, you're facing the wrong way. I'm over here."

Since Neku was too delirious from the snake bite, Maka had to do all the work. When Black Star and Kid were finished with their share of noise, they helped her out. It took a while, but the job was eventually done. The wall disappeared and Mizune flew away.

Black Star wiped his head. "Good, we cleared the wall. We have 15 minutes left. Now let's go!" Maka and Kid paid no attention to him since they were taking care of Neku.

Maka dragged him onto the side of her back. She tried to run carrying him, but she wasn't able to and fell down.

Black Star sighed. "Just hand Phones over to me. I'm strong enough."

Maka nodded. She got up and walked to Black Star. He got Neku off her and put him on his back.

"Speed Star!" On that note, Black Star dashed away. Maka saw him run off as a streak in the distance.

"Get on."

Maka turned around and saw Kid on Beelzebub. He motioned for her to get on. She did and held onto him .

"Hang on." The skateboard started to ascend. Maka's grip tightened. Then they were flying off at a speed equivalent to Black Star's. Everything that they saw was blurred as they were flying. Soon, they caught up with Black Star and Neku.

Maka tugged on Kid's sleeve. He looked back at her, but didn't stop riding as the timer ticked down.

"I'm just wondering...who even told you about the game in the first place? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come here all prepared."

He kept his focus on driving Beelzebub, but also paid attention to Maka. "Well, there was this guy who seemed to know the game pretty well. Um...Sanae Hanekoma, was it?"

Neku perked up. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Do you know this person?"

"Uh..." Neku hesitated for a moment. "Y-yeah. He's a friend that watches over the game to make sure nothing goes wrong." Maka knew that wasn't the whole story, but she decided to leave it at that for now. She still had something else to ask Kid.

"Why did you guys come here?"

"Well, we texted you that we were coming along as well."

"Huh? When?"

"Well, since it looks like you didn't get it, it must have reached you after you died."

"We're here!" Black Star alerted them. He skidded to a stop. Kid stopped in midair, then landed gently. Then Beelzebub disappeared.

Black Star set Neku down. "You alright, Phones?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And the name's Neku."

Maka looked at her hand. "The timer's gone."

"Look guys!" Black Star yelled to them. Everyone went to where he was.

"These are the markings we were talking about!"

Neku became mortified. "No way..."

"Something wrong?"

"I know these marks. They're supposed to create taboo noise that attack anyone, including reapers and players." He turned to Black Star and Kid. "The noise created from these markings must have killed you."

"Very good. Maybe you've changed from the stupid hectopascal you used to be."

Neku froze when he heard the voice. The man walked up behind him. Neku tensed when he felt the man just inches behind him. He slowly turned around, finding some yellow eyes meeting his own blue ones.

"The Grim Heaper..." Neku's fists tightened.

"Quit calling me that. The name's Sho Minamimoto."

"I thought you died."

"Ah, but you forgot to put something into your calculations. If I was dead, I would have been erased, body and soul. But I still had my body, didn't I?"

Maka got a little nervous. How did Neku know him? Plus, he doesn't look like a good guy.

"So this is your new partner?"

Minamimoto was now facing Maka. Shivers went down Maka's spine. He looked really menacing.

"And to think that it was so easy to shoot you dead."

Maka's fear was replaced with anger. "It was you...You killed me!"

He got closer to Maka. "And what if I did?" They met eye-to-eye. Her fears were back again.

Neku dragged Minamimoto away from her. "What business do you have with the game?"

"Nothing really...Just the fact that I'm the new Game Master."

Neku was enraged. "Who died and made you Game Master?!"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that? Oh, and just in case you didn't know, you have _two_ Game Masters."

"Two?! But I thought that we can only have-" Neku stopped himself. The only one who can determine that is the Conductor. The last Conductor, Megumi Kitaniji, was erased. According to his knowledge, the Composer hasn't picked out a new one yet.

"Then who's our second master?" Maka asked.

"Me."

The voice made Maka's, Black Star's, and Kid's blood boil. They knew too well who it was. They turned around and saw her.

"Medusa?! Why?"

"I have my reasons..." Medusa flew closer to them.

"Maka Albarn...Black Star...Death the Kid...and of course, the legendary Neku Sakuraba."

"How do you know me?" Neku asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Minamimoto told me about you."

"What are you doing here in Shibuya?" Kid asked.

"Well, I was bored, so I followed Maka and Soul around. But then, I heard of a certain _conquest of Shibuya._ Once I'm the Composer, I can rule the whole city. First Shibuya, then the whole world, beginning with Death City."

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on Shibusen," Black Star hissed.

"I might. Until we meet again." Medusa disappeared. Minamimoto followed right after.

"This can't be..." Maka's knees fell to the ground. Neku, Kid, and Black Star tried to comfort her.

-----

"Someone has to fill in for the Conductor. Who's it gonna be?" Hanekoma asked.

"If I knew, then I would have made the decision a long time ago," Joshua replied.

"If you can't find the real deal yet, then why don't you use a substitute?"

Joshua thought about it. "Well, there isn't anybody good right now..."

"You have to make a choice. NOW."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this...looks like that I'll have to be the substitute."

* * *

In case you don't know, the romaji for Maka's ringtone is from the song "Mauve-iro no Sympathy." This is Maka's and Soul's character song. If you don't know the song, then look it up. NOW. It's such an awesome song!

Reviews will be appreciated!


	4. Day 3

A couple of you asked me about their entry fees. Well, it's pretty obvious that Maka's, Black Star's, and Kid's entry fees are their weapons. I will admit that those are their entry fees. but Neku's will only be revealed near the final chapter. No hints.

WARNING: Major spoilers for Soul Eater anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY nor Soul Eater. This is completely fan-made.

* * *

Instead of waking up in the Scramble Crossing, Maka woke up and found herself back in the Black Blood Room. She was in her usual black dress in the same red chair. The demon walked into the room through the door.

"It's good to see you again." The demon put on a big, toothy smile. Maka knew better than to trust that face.

"Why am I back here?"

The demon sighed. "Why the suspicions? I can't do anything to you unless you activate your black blood, which you haven't. All I want to do is give you some advice." He always had some valuable information.

"...I'm listening."

"You know that guy, Neku Sakuraba?"

"He's my temporary partner."

"Oh, really? If that's the case, then let him become your temporary meister. You're a weapon, after all."

"A weapon? Since when-" Before Maka could finish, the demon pressed one of his fingers to her head. Scenes of the battle with the Kishin replayed. She saw the parts where blades came out of her body and she tried cutting up the Kishin. She also noticed that she was unconscious during the event.

He moved his finger away. "Your memories of being a weapon were suppressed throughout the years."

Maka couldn't believe it. She, a meister, was actually a weapon?

"So I should tell Neku...to become my meister?"

"Isn't that what I told you?"

Then Maka felt a sharp pain in her palm. "Ow!"

That was her ticket out of the Black Blood Room. She instantly woke up and found herself on the familiar pavement of the Scramble Crossing.

_Let Neku become my meister? But he knows nothing about that kind of stuff._

"Hey! Maka's awake!" Black Star called out. Neku and Kid went over to her.

"About time you woke up," said Kid.

Maka got up. She checked her phone. "Get to A-East. You have 40 minutes. Fail, and face erasure."

"Is it me, or do these missions seem a little too...simple?" She turned to Neku. "Are they always like this?"

Neku shrugged. "It depends on the Game Master who assigns them. Although, it is a little weird that they've only assigned simple missions for the past few days."

_Medusa and Minamimoto...how will the game turn out with them running it? Plus, there's no Conductor to regulate things._

Kid turned around and started walking. "Come on. We've already wasted 5 minutes."

"Freaking priss," Black Star growled. He ran to catch up. Maka and Neku followed suit.

"That reminds me..." Neku took out his cell phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end picked up.

"Hey, Joshua. How's it going?"

-----

"H-Hey, Neku. Everything is g-going fine h-here...heh..."

Everything was _not_ fine. Right now, all of the Support Reapers were gathered in the Dead God's Pad. They had complaints about some freaky mice-witches replacing them. The Conductor usually did this, but Joshua had to fill in the spot until he finds somebody else.

"Okay, okay, I'll have a word with the Game Master."

"We have two!" A reaper from the bunch called out.

"_Two?_ But I thought-"

"Is something going on? I hear people in the background." Joshua forgot that Neku was still on the line.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just-" Joshua heard a crash. He turned around and saw all of the reapers playing with the stuff in the room. They made a lot of noise.

"Could you guys quiet down? I'm on the phone-DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Another crash was heard.

"You okay? I can always come over there after the mission."

"No, really. It's fine. You have your own problems, and I have mine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Joshua put on a weak smile.

"Okay, then. Just call me if you need any help." Neku hung up.

Joshua would definitely love help, but he knew that Neku had his hands full with the game.

"What the-" He felt some water seep into his shoes. Some stupid reaper broke the floor.

"Why me...?"

-----

Neku knew that Joshua lied. This left him very worried. Why wasn't he able to tell him?

"Who was that?"

Neku turned to Maka. "Oh, just a friend of mine. I just wanted to check up on him."

"Oh...um, if you don't mind, then can you tell me a little about them?"

Neku stared at Maka. He stayed silent.

"...Are you going to tell me or not?"

After what seemed like a while, Neku finally spoke up. "There's Rhyme. She's sweet, smart, calm, and always knows how to handle any problem. Then there's her older brother, Beat. He's really strong and tough, but a big, hot-headed idiot at the same time."

_Just like Black Star..._

Maka looked over to Black Star. He was explaining something about how great he was and how he'll become a god someday to Kid. The shinigami was unamused and paid no attention.

"Beat is tough and hardcore on the outside, but is actually a big softie on the inside."

_Yep, definitely like Black Star._

"Then there's Joshua. He's...well...not exactly what you call 'friendly', but he's trustworthy. He's really smart and knows a lot about culture. Thing is, he's a big, snobby priss."

That reminded her a little bit about Kid. He had his prissy moments, as well.

"Anyone else?"

Neku blushed. "W-well...there's _her_..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Neku's face became as red as a tomato. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just..." His face returned to its normal color. He smiled as he thought of her.

"...Shiki's my best friend. She's an awesome person. Thing is, she doesn't realize it and has low self-esteem. But she makes some awesome clothing."

"She's a designer?"

"Well, Shiki sews the clothes, while her friend, Eri, designs them. In fact, some worldwide designers saw them and thought the same. They liked their designs so much that they offered them a chance to join the clothing business and have them in stores worldwide."

"Really? That's great!"

"But..." Maka detected sadness in his voice. "In order for that to happen, Shiki and Eri had to leave Shibuya on a worldwide trip with them. Shiki's lifelong dream is to become a well-known fashion designer, and I didn't want to get in the way of that dream. So I had to let her go..."

Maka felt a pang of guilt. There was somebody that Neku had to meet, but may never see her again since his life was in jeopardy. It was because that Neku tried to save her and Soul that he was in the game.

"But she promised me that she'll come back someday. I trust her with all my heart. Shiki _will_ come back someday. I just know it."

Maka felt angry with herself. Her fists got tighter. She started walking ahead at a fast pace.

She glared at the boys. "What are you waiting for? We have a mission to complete." Her voice sent shivers down their spines.

"What's with the sudden motivation?"

"Black Star. Kid." They looked at her.

"We have to win. For _their _sake."

"_Their?_" Black Star asked.

"Even a dolt like you should know! We need to fight for Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul."

"She's right," Kid added. "They were taken as our entry fees."

"And Neku." She turned to her partner.

"We can't afford to screw up. I may not know your entry fee, but I know that you need to return. After all, you have to keep your side of the promise by being there for Shiki when she gets back, right?" Maka smiled at him.

Neku smiled back. "Let's get a move on." He started running with her. Black Star and Kid followed soon after.

They finally got to A-East. The timer disappeared.

Black Star stretched. "Now that's over with, let's get some grub. I'm starving!"

"Be quiet!" Maka whispered to him. She closed her eyes and focused on the area around her.

"Do you detect something?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. Two figures. Harrier Reapers." She opened her eyes.

"I know you two are there. Come out."

Somebody clapped. "Well done. You must be the one that Medusa was talking about," said a masculine voice. "Come on, Uzuki. Let's introduce ourselves."

Two figures appeared out of the shadows. They walked over to the group of players.

"I'm Koki Kariya. This is my sidekick, Uzuki Yashiro. Although, you already know us, Phones."

Uzuki pouted. "Why do you always say that during introductions? I'm not your sidekick!"

Kariya ignored her and went over to Maka. He started examining her.

"Hmm...you don't look like anything special. Why make such a big fuss over some under-developed little girl?"

Maka's face turned a little red. She covered her chest. "I'll grow someday!"

"Don't underestimate her," Uzuki whispered to him. She turned to Maka. "I don't know why Medusa told us to keep an eye on you, but if it's her orders, then we follow them. After all, that's the only way that I can get that promotion."

Kariya sighed. "There you go again. I thought you didn't care about that promotion anymore."

"It wouldn't hurt to have one."

Neku broke in. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, yeah. We almost forgot. Medusa told us to leave you guys a little present." Kariya and Uzuki summoned a group of noise. This one consisted of a Neoclassical Drake, a Trance Rhino, and three Nefastravens.

"Have fun." The pair disappeared.

Neku turned to his partner. "Maka, you take care of the ravens. Black Star, Kid, and I will take care of the drake and the rhino." She nodded in agreement and went for the ravens.

Maka started by activating Tin Pin Wind. She launched a few boomerangs that hit them. However, it didn't do much. Then she used Tin Pin Devil. She focused her aim on the ravens, releasing a thunderbolt at them. This did a little more damage.

It was the ravens' turn. One of them swooped down and swiped away Tin Pin Wind. Luckily, Maka had another pin that was even more powerful.

She activated Tin Pin Blade and attacked with a spinning slash. This one did a good amount of damage. She alternated between Tin Pin Devil and Tin Pin Blade.

"You doing okay?" Neku asked as he tried to bring down the rhino.

"Yeah, I'm fi-Hey!" Maka was only distracted for a second, yet the second raven was able to take away her Tin Pin Devil.

"Give that ba-HEY!" She had no idea how it happened, but the third one took away her Tin Pin Blade. The only pin she had left was Cure Drink, which was useless at the moment.

_I'm out of pins to use. What now?_

Then Maka remembered what happened in the Black Blood Room.

_Hidden power...weapon...my weapon blood! That's it!_

Maka focused on her soul. She tried very hard to find her weapon side.

"Come on..." The ravens encircled her.

"Focus..." They closed in on her. At once, they dove for her.

_Found it!_

Blades came out of her body. They cut the ravens. The one who took away her Tin Pin Blade disappeared. She took the pin back.

With the power of Tin Pin Blade and her own blades combined, Maka cut apart the remaining ravens, killing them.

"Whew...that was close..." Her blades disappeared. When she turned around, the noise that the boys were fighting were gone. She also saw their awe-stricken faces.

"That...was...AWESOME!!!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Since when were you able to do that?" Kid asked her.

Maka was about to speak, but Black Star silenced her. "She can tell us later! Let's go to Ramen Don to celebrate!" He started marching off.

"That idiot...could he at least wait for me?" Kid ran to catch up to his partner.

Maka walked in their direction. Neku walked with her, matching up his pace with hers.

"So I guess that you've found your hidden power, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess." They kept silent after that.

_If I want Neku to become my temporary meister, then I should get close to him. But how do I do that? I just can't seem to find the right time to open up my soul to him._

-----

"Medusa-sama! I'm back!"

Medusa turned around. "Welcome back, Elka. Did you gather any new information on Maka?"

Elka nodded. "From what I've seen, other than Cure Drink, her imagination is only limited to Tin Pins."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes! For some reason, blades spurted out of her body when she was fighting some Nefastravens. I don't know how she was able to do that. I thought that-"

"-Only weapons could do that? Maka has been hiding her weapon blood for several years now." Medusa smiled evilly.

"And now that it's been awakened, this game will be much more fun."

-----

Hanekoma heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door, and found Joshua. He looked like a mess. Joshua walked right past Hanekoma and flopped down onto the couch.

"Ugh...are reapers always like that?"

"Well, the Support can be a bit rebellious."

"_A bit?_ They broke my freaking floor! Oww..." Joshua massaged his throbbing head. "Sanae, get the aspirin. This headache's killing me."

Hanekoma went to the pantry and reached for the aspirin. "It's only the beginning. You'll have to deal with this for the rest of the game." He got the container and handed it to Joshua.

He popped a pill into his mouth. "How's the player count?"

"The amount of players are decreasing each day. If this erasure rate goes on, then only a few players will be left on the seventh day."

Joshua got a little worried. He hoped that Neku would be one of these few players.

"Is that so? What do you think is the cause?"

"Well, one of the Game Masters created a new snake noise. From what I've seen, whoever gets bitten has their senses messed up for a bit. This is dangerous, since that this time, the Game Masters are sending out the most powerful noise. They're powerful enough to kill anyone that isn't paying attention, even for the shortest time."

Joshua didn't reply. All he did was stare up at the ceiling.

"Josh?"

His tone was serious now. "I'll have a word with these new masters."

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated! Constructive criticism would also be nice.


End file.
